Core D, Bioinformatics/Biostatistics is designed to support other entities in the Program Project in the areas[unreadable] of bioinformatics and biostatistics. By closely working with Core C, Genomics/Proteomics and individual[unreadable] Projects, this Core will be responsible for analyzing genomic and proteomic data using bioinformatic methods[unreadable] and evaluating experiments and results with statistical methods. Accordingly, this Core will be required for all[unreadable] Projects that utilize Core C, Genomics/Proteomics. In addition, biostatistics will be required for all of the[unreadable] Projects as well as this Core.